


Avengers Re-assembly

by azzazzellice, SrebrnaFH



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, collaborative, we were just a bit drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzazzellice/pseuds/azzazzellice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: After Infinity War... some assembly is required.With electricity.





	Avengers Re-assembly

**Author's Note:**

> It was a brillant idea that we had during one convention evening in a nice and cosy coffee and whisky bar.

The lab was quiet and a bit stuffy. All the exhaust fans were turned off. The AC had been killed immediately, too. There was even an airlock installed which ensured that no air movement was ever felt when someone entered the area.  
Everett’s hand was cramping, so he set aside the tweezers and stretched his fingers, rolled his wrist and put the whole limb, just for a moment, on a heated pad.  
“Oh, come on” Shuri whined. “Why can’t you do it any faster?”  
The whirring noise made by her newest invention got on his nerves, but the whining was much worse. He waited for another ten seconds to let his muscles and joints warm up.  
“If you truly wish me to hurry up, I will” he answered, not looking at her. “But then you will be the one explaining to your brother why his legs are of different length.”


End file.
